lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
T-A Private Girls Academy
In the district of Roppongi in Minato-ku, Tokyo is where T-A Academy is located. T-A Academy for Girls is a private, all-girls Catholic elementary, junior high, and high school. he school operated a ladder system, meaning all students automatically graduated from one level of the school to another, e.g. junior high to high school, without having to sit entrance examinations. This is not a live-on campus school. T-A Private Academy for Girls History T-A Private Academy for Girls is a Catholic private girls academy founded on November 6, 1884 in Azabu, Minato, Tokyo by Melissa J. Cartman, a Methodist missionary from Canada. T-A Women's University, established as a four year college in 1989, that is attached to the school. Originally began with two students, an elementary school was added in 1888, then later a junior high and senior high school in 1889. This is quite a small school but it has expanded over the years with extra buildings for classes as well as added in extra class courses for students to take. This school was designed for the elite young women from well income families when it was first established but has been dumbed down on a lesser scale that allows any girls, no matter their family background to attend this school. In 1965, facilities were expanded to include a location at Oiwake, Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture and camp was established in 1970 at Lake Nojiri. In 1986, the junior college was moved to a campus in Midori-ku, Yokohama, the attached women's university became a four year college in 1989, and opened its graduate school in 1993. The school's structure is very strict because of the religious background it is under and teaches to every student. T-A does not discriminate against other religions, willingly accepting them but is mindful that everyone should be treated with respect despite different religious backgrounds. The school was on the verge of closing at one point until a church managed to buy the school, in 1999. This purchase was made by the Catholic Order with Sister Kate Valentine running not only the Order but placing herself as the Headmistress of the academy with Sister Esther Blanchett at her side as Vice Headmistress. Sister Kate is a very strict disciplinarian and will not tolerate any of the girls attitudes and behaviors while they're on campus grounds. Guests are not allowed on campus grounds without first coming to the main offices and obtaining a guest pass to avoid being accused of trespassing and thrown off campus. The gates are locked at all times during school hours unless opened with a Student's or Faculty's ID card or main gate key. The campus grounds are always patrolled by faculty on a daily basis and anyone caught sneaking onto campus will be dealt with accordingly. T-A provides an environment that is safe for everyone and everyone expects to feel safe, therefore, if you're not a student of the school without a guest pass, you will be interrogated. If students are caught sneaking on and off campus without teacher's permission, they will be punished accordingly. Overall, the school has well structure class courses and only an entrance exam is required to be allowed in, as it tests you to see where you are grade level and class wise. Campus Map 'MAIN OFFICE ' This is the main office building of the T-A Private school that is located near the front gate entrance of the school. Sister Kate Valentine of the Catholic Order is the Headmistress of the school with Sister Esther Blanchett being the Vice Headmistress. 'INFIRMARY' The infirmary is next to the main office and is ran by the head doctor, Koutarou Kinoshita who is greatly admired as well as being the crush of mainly of the female students at T-A. Currently there is no assistant doctor or nurse as those positions are open until filled. 'CAFETERIA' The cafeteria is located in the same vicinity as the infirmary, being directly next to it and all. Students must always have their Student IDs with them when trying to obtain breakfast or lunch. If you do not have it on you, you will have to pay for your food. Breakfast is served from the 7AM-8AM. Lunchtime varies between classes throughout the day. 'LIBRARY' The library is located by across the school where it is facing the adjacent direction of the cafeteria, main office, and infirmary buildings. T-A's library provides a collection of sources, resources, and services, for every student's needs. The building itself has two levels and has collection of books, computers for personal or school use, as well as materials such as cassette tapes, CDs and DVDs for entertainment purposes. 'CLASSROOMS' T-A isn't a large school like Tsukuba Academy, therefore, the buildings for all the classes courses are basically in one big circle, one right after the other, next to each other. 'CLUBS' Extracurricular Activities are held after school in classrooms borrowed by the students and allowed by a member of the faculty (usually a teacher or the headmistresses) and are ran on certain days of the week around certain times. T-A Academy Students anissaavi1.png|Anissa Granville anyaavi14.png|Anya Kururugi asunaavi1.png|Asuna Kugimiya runaavi1.png|Runa Kugimiya rikaavi.png|Rika Nakahara trixieavi01.png|Beatrix Diaspro Also See *List of T-A Private Academy Students *List of T-A Private Academy Faculty *T-A Private Academy Course List *T-A Private Academy Clubs